The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths 2
|pub_date = October 31, 2011 |pages = 45 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths #1 |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #1 }} The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths #2 is the second issue of The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 1. Summary A Gelfling named Gyr, a traveling minstrel, sails off on a quest to find a song that beckons to him. He almost stops when tempted by the forbidden fruit of a floating tree. Eventually, he finds a Star-being. What could he be mourning and why are the Star-beings in Thra?Jim Henson's Dark Crystal: Creation Myths #2 on Comixology Plot Chapter 4: A Song of Tides As a new age begins, the power of the Crystal and the influence of the Castle of the Crystal are felt all over Thra. As Aughra watches the stars, the Gelfling Clans thrive and multiply. Gyr, traveler and minstrel, travels all over the planet and sings songs of his adventures. But he seeks another song and sails far out to sea to find it. As Gyr sails further than any Gelfling ever had, he remembers tales of others who were driven mad by the sea. As his travels continue, he encounters many unfamiliar creatures and learn their songs. One night, he comes across a grove of tress that grow bright and glittering fruit and as he eats he has wondrous visions of songs and stories. Eventually, he finds the source of the elusive song to be an UrSkek. Upon seeing the creature, he feels like a thief and turns back the way he came, his will to sing now gone. Chapter 5: The Secret Behind the Stars Every nine years, Aughra embarks on a journey to renew the communion and restore the covenant. Even as Thra thrives, Raunip feels discontent. Wondering why the UrSkeks keep the Crystal to themselves, he travels to the Castle and eavesdrops on a conversation between them. They express fear that their brothers on their homeworld have abandoned them, but insist that they must do what they were sent to do and conquer their darker nature. Raunip examines the Crystal and is shown a vision in which the UrSkeks are sent through the Crystal not by choice, but by force as punishment for crimes they have commited. An UrSkek approaches him and Raunip expresses doubt over their intentions, but the UrSkek assures him that while they were exiled for heresy, they are there only to serve. Raunip informs the Gelfling of what he has learned, but they do not believe him due to all that the UrSkeks have given to them. Raunip asserts that the Gelfling were a kind and clever race before the UrSkeks arrived and that the Crystal is their birthright. Now convinced, the Gelfling march on the Castle under Raunip's leadership. An UrSkek attempts to reason with them, but Raunip refuses to listen and throws a rock with the Gelfling following suit. The UrSkek stops the rocks in mid-air and Aughra arrives and intervenes. She orders the Gelfling to return to their homes and chastises Raunip for shaming her. He tells her that he sees the darkness in the UrSkeks that she is blind to and promises to show her. As the suns rise, the storyteller announces that the end of the telling has been reached, but not the end of the tale. Gallery Panels The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -1 5.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -1 6.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -1 7.jpg References 1 Category:Comics